


Yoosung's gaming headset

by blossomingwish



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingwish/pseuds/blossomingwish
Summary: MC is over at Yoosung's house while he games. They don't mind him playing, but today they decided to make it more interesting. They wear his headset for his friends to hear them having sex. MC has a cooch but no pronouns/gendered terms are used :)
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Yoosung's gaming headset

**Author's Note:**

> The writing for this is a bit choppy at the beginning but it gets a little better once the smut starts :) Also I did not revise it because I hate revising so sorry if the grammar is off.

*Enter chatroom*  
Zen: Hey MC!! how are you??  
MC: I’m good! Yoosung is just playing LOLOL  
Zen: What?! How could he be playing games when his significant other is there!  
MC: Oh, I don’t mind. It’s kinda funny hearing him get all excited!!  
Zen: If you say so...I still don’t think it’s right tho…  
MC: Anyways, how was your day, Zen?  
Zen: It was good! I practiced a lot and exercised :)  
MC: Oh good, make sure you’re taking care of yourself okay?  
Zen: Okay I will don’t worry!!  
Zen: Oh, I just got a call from my director so I gtg:( Try to get yoosung to quit his game and give you attention!!  
MC: haha okay I will. Bye, goodluck with your Director!  
Zen: Bye!!  
*Zen left the chatroom*  
*MC left the chatroom*

You look over at Yoosung and see he’s still concentrated on his game. You’re sitting on his bed just being on your phone, truly you don’t mind how much he games. Just as long as he is near you, you are happy. Still, you think it might be fun to distract him a bit.

You get up from the bed and walk over to where he sits at the computer. When he notices you standing next to him his face lights up and he smiles. “Hey MC! Are you bored? We can do something else if you want to!”

“No it’s okay, just keep playing for now okay?” He nods and brings his concentration back to his game. He starts talking into his headset a little bit, communicating with his teammates.

You move so that you are right next to him. “Hey, can I sit in your lap while you play?” you ask, receiving an excited nod as an answer. Yoosung moves his arms so that you are able to sit comfortably in his lap. You put your head against his chest and he leans down to kiss the top of your head. Yoosung always had been into small things like that, like little touches every once in a while to show you’re there. Of course he was also into different kinds of touching, but either way you were happy.

You sat there for a while listening to him play and talking with his friends but eventually it became a little boring. You decided it would be fun to spice things up.

You start to kiss his neck, not saying anything and acting as if you were sitting normally. His breathing hitched for a second and then he tried to calm it back down. He leaned into your touch as you began to kiss all the spots you know make him weak. You stop yourself from kissing his face, not wanting to knock his headset off. He told you once about how his friends joked about listening through the headset while you two fucked and played it off as a bad joke, but secretly you loved the idea.

“MC…” he said softly, “what are you doing?”

“Shush, keep playing your game. You don’t want to lose.” you said with a wink, earning you a small glare before he turned back to the game. You smiled against his skin, loving when you two teased each other like that.

You started to move out of his lap, which he started to object to, until you started running your hands up his stomach under his shirt. Yoosung’s breath got caught again and you held back a laugh. 

Your hands found his sweatpants and you played with the band. You looked up at him and he nodded that you could take them off. You pulled them off, frustratingly slow, wanting to draw out your teasing as long as possible. He wasn’t wearing anything under them so all of him was out on display, making him blush a little bit. You supposed it was embarrassing to be the only one half naked so you took off your top. He started to move his legs, getting impatient. Moving back up you plant kisses along his legs and he starts to breathe heavily.

He was already kind of hard as you took him into your hands. You moved up and down the length of him until he was fully erect. Lips moving to his tip you kiss the top of him and then start to take him into your mouth. By now Yoosung was barely concentrating on his game, too afraid to speak to his teammates in case he accidently let out a moan. You looked up at him as your mouth moved down his length, he made eye contact with you trying so hard to keep his mouth closed.

You kept going for a few more minutes before Yoosung gently grabbed your face and lifted you to your feet. “Okay MC, your turn.” He took his headset off and put it on you, his friends saying hello in your ear. He must’ve said something to them in the chat of the game instead of out loud. You couldn’t hear anything after they said hi meaning they all probably turned their mics off, which meant it was just you.

“Yoosung! I can’t believe you, letting your friends listen in,” you winked at him to reassure him that you were okay with it. He grabbed you by the waist and walked you over to his bed. Still standing, he grabbed your face and started kissing you roughly. His hands traveled all over your body until he reached your shorts. He tugged them off, ridiculously fast compared to how you took off his sweatpants, and pushed you onto the bed. One of his hands pressed against your stomach until you were on your back, and the other traveled up your thigh. Once you were laying down he grabbed your thighs and spread them, his mouth on you seconds after. Apparently he was tired of teasing.

“Yoosung!” you gasped when his tongue brushed against you.

“Yes baby, be as loud as you want.” Your mind was too focused on his tongue to think of a smart remark to his request. He took one of his hands and began to rub circles on your clit. He usually didn’t go so fast, teasing you before touching your sensitive part, but this was fun. His tongue entered you moving in and out as his finger continued to move in circles. Your breathing was heavy now, the thought of his friends listening just made you more turned on.

“Please...Yoosung...more,” you gasped. He smiled against you and replaced his tongue with a finger, moving in and out of you at a slower rate. He then began to flick his tongue against your clit. Your hips started to try to grind against him but he put a hand on your stomach to stop you, wanting all the control for himself. You let out a small whine and he added another finger, quickening his pace.

“You’re so pretty baby,” he said as he lifted up his head. With his fingers still working he moved so that he too was on the bed, kissing up your torso until he reached your neck. The hand on your stomach moved to one of your breasts so you were now free to move your hips. He sucked on your neck, leaving marks, until he finally reached your sweet spot. He licked it first, earning a small moan from you, and then kissed it. Your eyes were squeezed shut and your mouth open, letting out small pants as he continued bringing you closer to the edge.

He sucked on your sweet spot over and over, his fingers moving in and out of you faster and faster. You could feel you were close to climaxing.

“Yoosung…” you moaned, his name barely coherent as your panting became louder.

“Come for me baby,” he said, biting at your neck. His fingers moved in and out of you a few more times and then you reached your climax. You let out a loud moan, no longer conscious of his friends listening in. Your legs went limp and your eyes shut, feeling tired, but you weren’t ready to stop.

“Yoosung..keep going,” you let out quietly and through labored breaths.

“You’re doing so good baby, just let me know if we need to stop, okay?” he said, kissing your neck once more before standing back up on the edge of the bed. You nodded in response, too tired to speak.

He moved to the opposite side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he leaned over and grabbed you by the waist moving you so that you were straddling him. Your arms draped around his neck and your head rested on his shoulder.

“You’re so wet for me baby, I love it when you’re like this. Okay, you ready?” You once again nodded in response, ready for the next part, despite how tired you were already.

He grabbed your hips and used them to lift you up, directing himself at your entrance. He gently let you down, sliding in. You let out another moan grateful for the feeling of him inside you.

“MC, you feel so good.” This time he let out a moan as you clenched around him. He slowly started to move. Lifting your hips to go in and out of you. You moved your hands up and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss, both of you letting out quiet moans. He moved his hands to your back, thrusting his hips upwards into you.

He continued like this, your lips still locked together, and both of you moaning into each other. He grabbed back to your hips lifting you to meet his thrusts, the power from it bringing you closer and closer to your second orgasm.

“Yoosung…” you said, clenching around him again.

“I know,” he groaned, “me too.” Instead of finishing off in that position he decided to stand and flip you so that your back was against the bed again. He pulled you to the edge of the bed and brought your legs so that they were over his shoulders. You let out a loud moan, this new position making him move deeper inside you. 

A few more strokes and you climaxed, clenching down on him as you came. Moaning much more louder than before, exhaustion hits you like a bus. He too reached his end and pulled out, releasing on your stomach. He collapsed on the bed next to you, panting as he came down from his high.

“I love you,” you sighed. You had no more energy left to get up to go to the bathroom.

“I love you too baby. I’ll go get a bath started so we can clean up, okay.”

You nodded and he kissed your cheek before getting up to start the water.

A few minutes later he came back to carry you over to the bathroom. He gently lifted you up, taking the headset off of you as he walked over to the bathroom.

The water was warm and comforting as you both got in. You were sitting between his legs, his arms draped around your hips and stomach. He leaned you back so that you were resting against his chest.

“That, that was really good. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this tired after sex before,” you said.

He laughed then replied, “Well I might’ve gotten a little excited knowing that my friends were listening…”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that. Your headset is pretty comfy by the way.”

“I’m glad you liked it, MC. Maybe we can do that again sometime.”

“Yes, I think I’d be okay with that.”

He kissed your cheek and then took out the shampoo to start doing your hair.

A little later you both layed in bed too tired to talk, but not quite ready to go to bed.  
Yoosung was holding you in his arms, being as close to you as possible. He’s so clingy, acting as if he wasn’t actually inside you only an hour ago.

“I love you, MC. I know I say that a lot but it’s important that you remember.”

“I love you too, Yoosung. I’d never forget that, but it’s okay if you say it often, it’s nice to hear.”

“Are you tired? Do you wanna go to bed?”

“Yea, but keep holding me. I wanna fall asleep in your arms tonight.”

“Tonight, and any other night you want.” He kissed you one last time and you both fell into a peaceful sleep, thankful to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept trying to find fics where y/n (or MC) is wearing a gaming headset while being railed and I couldn't find one so I decided to write it myself!! Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
